This Boy Is A Bottom
by hummelson159
Summary: Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut.
1. Blows Be For Bro's

Title: This Boy Is A Bottom (1/?)

Pairing: Puck/Every Guy In Glee I can Think Of… this chapter Puck/Finn

Rating: NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

Notes: Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Chapter 1: Blows Be For Bro's

The sun shone through the Hudson-Hummel house as Puck and Finn sat on the couch side by side. It was a lazy Sunday and everyone was out. Kurt was on a dinner date with Blaine and Carole and Burt had gone out for dinner leaving the house in the hands of two oversized jocks watching every bad Bruce Willis movie they could find.

"Dude, I can't watch anymore… my eyes are going to bleed from the ham" Finn said as he got up and stretched, his legs had gone to sleep just a little during the last movie. Puck leaned back casually and stretched his arms just a little bit. He had to agree it was definitely boring watching movies all day when he could be out doing something way more fun.

"Though Dude I would so tap that Emily Blunt chick"

"Well I'd let Joseph tap me" Puck blurted out, getting the almost required "WHAT" from Finn.

For years now Puck had been very open about his sex life to particular he'd told many people about the grimy details regarding his endless amount of clients for his pool cleaning business… what he hadn't told anyone, at least not yet, was that for the last year the majority of his clients had been men looking for something tighter than a vagina to plow and it had turned out that Puck craved cock and cum like they provided him with life.

As he sat there looking to Finn, Puck realised that even though he'd been with a ton of guys who were passing 40 with great speed, he'd never been with one of his own age.

"Dude are you… you know"

"Gay? No dude… well OK maybe a little but only cos cock is awesome"

Finn wanted to be ill right then, but he held it back in "Well you do that, I'll stick to vagina thankyou very much"

"You got no idea what you're missing man, there's nothing hotter than having a jumbo-tron dong in your ass" Puck was proud and grinned brightly to his friend, who right now was still standing there in shock as he took the news in that his best friend on the planet was big on buttfucking. "You've never stuck it in a girls stink?"

"OK gross, and no… hell I can barely get Rachel to touch it unless I purell the hell out of it first and promise to double bag it, you think she's going to let me take the back entrance?" Finn blurted out. Puck, always ready to take advantage of an opening to get his opening filled, stood up with a grin.

"Well… I'd let you take the back entrance"

The silence that filled the room seeped into every pore of Finn's body and he felt the words flowing up his body and out his mouth "Oh hell no"

"Oh come on dude. I know you want to try it, I mean it's not like I haven't seen your wang before"

"I WAS 12!"

"Inches maybe"

"Have I mentioned I hate you?"

"Oh come on Finn… you know you want it… you know you're hard just thinking about it"

Puck grinned a little as he turned around and shook his ass, which instantly got Finn's attention. Finn might have proclaimed to be heterosexual but like any guy, he knew a good ass when he saw it. Sure enough he was hard, his jeans tented to the limit and Puck just gently pushed back and his ass brushed against it. Finn leapt back and started to feel flushed "DUDE!"

"Finn I felt the boner, you're about to nut in your jeans and your mom'll kill you if you do that" Puck turned around and looked to his friend who was currently trying to hide his throbbing bulge with his hands, like they were some kind of magic penis guard. "Look I'm offering you a place to shoot a load that's warm and know's how to make you feel good… if you turn this down you're a bigger moron than people think"

Finn bit his lip "Dude I don't want to fuck you and ruin our friendship… sex ruins friendships, it happens… especially with dudes"

"I swear on my cock that it won't ruin our friendship"

To get Finn to calm down Puck knew exactly what to do. He got to his knee's and he licked his lips as he reached to take Finn's hands away from his crotch to see the thick bulge right there before him. He looked up to Finn, who wasn't stopping him anymore.

"You promise you won't stop being my bro?"

"Dude if your cock is as proportional now as it was when you were 12… I'm going to be your bro with benefits for fucking life"

His large masculine hands reached up to Finn's belt and unlooped it, now he was going to see what Finn was made of. Finn grabbed his hands "Promise it'll be good?"

Puck smiled and nodded "Make you a deal dude… when you think I've given you the best head ever, you shove me over and fuck my hole like nothing else… deal?" Finn nodded so frantically that Puck was sure the bolts in the man's neck were going to unwind and fall out. Now he had Finn under his spell and come hell or high water he was getting the QB to blast his ass by the end of this.

With a swift decisive motion of his hand Puck pulled the man's pants down to expose his tighty whitey's, seeing the thick rod that was pushing against the fabric and leaving a slightly see through precum stain in the underwear. Puck could clearly see Finn's engorged cockhead there and he couldn't wait till that was inside his admittedly slightly loose hole.

Slowly Puck pulled Finn's underpants down to let his cock spring out, it's impressive length and girth was perfectly proportional to his friends gigantic height. He grabbed onto the base feeling the warmth on his hand. With a little wicked grin he leaned in close and kissed the tip, hearing Finn mutter something.

"Oh fuck no" Puck said and gripped the base of the man's cock firmly.

"DUDE!?"

"You're not cumming on me before you fuck me so you better get this shit under control right the fuck now Hudson"

"Dude I'm not built to last… and that just…"

"You're acting like I deep throated you already, all I did was kiss the cock. OK pass me my bag" he barked, keeping his hold on Finn's prick as the taller man leaned over to grab Puck's bag from the table and dropping it beside Puck. The Mohawk haired man reached in and pulled out a little metal ring that he soon had attached to the base of Finn's cock, getting a little yelp out of the taller man "You can take that off when I tell you but for now, let's do this" and then he took the head of Finn's fresh firm fuckstick into his mouth.

The sound that came from Finn was incredible, his moan was loud and needy and his hands just grabbed onto Puck's hair as his best friend started sucking him eagerly. He'd never felt something quite like that before, not even Santana could make him feel this and knowing that the tight ring around the base of his cock was preventing him from ending early made him enjoy it all the more.

Puck was moving slowly with pure passion, getting every inch of that cock in his mouth and trying to get Finn so turned on that he had no choice but to bend him over. He knew Finn well enough that he knew if he could make the man feel good he'd get what he wanted, he just didn't want to wait to long.

Sadly, he had to wait a full half hour but after 30 minutes of constant sucking and a slightly sore jaw, Puck felt Finn pushing him off that incredible cock "Fuck you win" Finn grunted as he grabbed his friend, pulling him up and bending him over the back of the couch.

The instant that Puck's pants were down, Finn had two spit soaked fingers thrusting into it bringing moans out of his best friends mouth with ease. Puck was in his element, in heaven and loving every second of how his bro was owning him. He had been craving the cock for so long that he was stunned he hadn't cum just from sucking it but he wanted to hold off till Finn was inside him.

Leaning down a little, Finn's tongue slipped around that hole just to taste it out of curiosity, Puck's ass was flawless and tight as a drum… something Finn hoped he could change tonight. He grunted as he moved, getting behind Puck and lining up his thick cock to that flawless opening and with a little gulp he pushed the head in.

"OH FUCK YEAH GIVE ME THAT FUCKING COCK!"

Puck screamed like a slut, he knew he had his wish and he just pushed back before Finn could say anything. Every inch of Finn's cock was buried inside Puck's slutty ass in a matter of seconds and Puck loved it, as did Finn.

"Crap dude I…"

"Shut the fuck up and pound it"

They weren't there to talk and Puck wasn't about to mess around with boring discussions, he wanted to be pounded and to his credit Finn gave him exactly what he needed. Finn gripped firmly onto Puck's masculine hips, fingers going along the man's cum gutters while he pulled back till the tip was just barely inside Puck's ass and he thrust forward hard as he could, hearing Puck make a sound that was so hot. It spurred on Finn's motions, bringing him a much needed boost of energy as he thrust into that ass. He slammed in hard every time and with every single slap of his hips he heard Puck grunt out.

Looking down Finn couldn't hewlp but be enthralled by the sight of Puck's tight ass taking his cock again and again, it was easily the sexiest thing that he'd ever seen in his life. He whimpered and moaned out over and over again, his hand pulled away so he could spank Puck (Oh god did that get a scream of pleasure) as he pounded that hole with everything he had.

"Puck"

"IF THIS ISN'T ABOUT MY FUCKHOLE I DON'T CARE!"

"Dude let me take the ring off!"

Puck looked back, Finn noticed the pure raw animalistic hunger in his friends face and the deep growl that came out stunned him with how hot it was "Do it… want your fucking cum in me now!"

Finn didn't need much more convincing, he reached down and undid the tight metal bind that fell to the ground with a little 'thunk' and he thrust hard and fast. He didn't have much in him, he'd been building up a load for the entire time that they'd been together and after a few hard fast thrusts he screamed out something unintelligible and shot a hot thick load into that tight hole that took him so well, he didn't even notice that Puck had shot his own load over the couch.

Both men panted and gasped and took a good moment before Finn pulled out "Holy crap that was… jesus"

"No, that was fucking… Jesus isn't that tight"

"Dude that was awesome, like seriously I want to do it again"

"Well maybe someday… you might've just given me a mission today bro" Puck happily slipped down and sat on the chair that was beside his load.

"And what kind of mission would that be?"

"I'm gonna get fucked by every guy in Glee club before graduation" The pride that came along with that statement was stunning to behold and even though he was shocked, Finn totally believed it.

"Well if anyone can do it, it's you" Finn turned and sat down, and instantly made a ugly face "Dude… did I just sit in your jizz?"

"Yeah… don't worry, you're not the only one with jizz on their ass"

Puck just cackled as Finn got up and went to shower. Once Finn was gone Puck lay back and went through the list of kids in glee club and thought 'Hmm, I wonder what Artie's doing tomorrow?"


	2. That Feels Wheel-y Good

**Title:** This Boy Is A Bottom (2/?)

**Pairing:** Puck/Every Guy in Glee I can think of… this chapter Puck/Artie

**Rating:** NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

**Notes:** Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Also to add to the fun, leave in the comments the name of the person you want to fuck Puck next (Please not Artie or Finn since I want each chapter to be a different guy so have fun, I'll pick one soon)

**Chapter 2:** That Feels Wheel-y Good

* * *

It was a brand new day and the sun was high, the angels sang and Puck walked past a gaggle of guys and felt like he was gonna die. After a long night with Finn fucking his brains out and getting his ass shot full of cum, Puck felt revived and joyful all night but seeing a bunch of men who probably had massive pricks on his way to school that morning had set his libido on fire.

"Oh fuck I need a dick" Puck muttered as he walked into the halls of William McKinley and looking about there were so many options.

He could bug Finn again for a good pounding but the taller man wasn't there, clearly Puck'd ridden them man into a coma.

He'd ask Sam but that blonde buff bro hadn't gotten over Quinn yet and no way was Puck handling her sloppy seconds just yet, he wasn't that desperate.

He thought about going to Mike and trying to trick him into giving up the D but he knew Tina was around and he knew she'd happily tear his dick off.

He was about 3 seconds away from trading pot for Brett's stoner cock when he saw Artie wheeling past looking blue, and he knew he'd found the cock that his ass would need. He walked after the depressed looking disabled kid and grabbed the handlebars of his chair, taking over the pushing. Artie looked up with a curious look, "Puck… why exactly are you pushing me? I'm not about to end up in a dumpster am I?"

'I'm the only dumpster around here' Puck thought, but said nothing. Him saying nothing only worried Artie more.

"Oh god I'm going to end up on the M6 again aren't I?"

"Dude I'm not going to hurt you" Puck sighed "I just need to talk with you about something"

"Are we doing another busking thing because I'm not sure I was OK with it last time… I'm pretty sure half of that money was Brett trying to launder it"

Puck leaned over the chair "Dude just shut up" he wasn't going to have Artie spend the entire time guessing, it would end up turning him off and right now he had someone he knew couldn't run away. Finally he found an empty classroom and he pushed Artie into it, locking the door while the smaller man turned to look at him "OK now we're alone so you better tell me wha-"

"When was the last time you got to fuck someone?"

Artie raised an eyebrow "What you taking 'bout Puck? I had some last night!"

"Bullshit"

"Last Week"

"Come on"

"The 14th of last month?"

"And the real answer is?"

"Last year, you happy?"

Puck was thrilled, cos he knew nothing could make Artie let him ride him faster than blue balls. "Well what if I told you that I could get you laid right now, and make it the best fuck you've ever had?"

"I'd call you Jesus and start a religion based around you"

"Well start praying because I have the cure for what ails your schlong" Puck grinned and got on his knees in front of Artie and reached to undo his jeans, looking up to the surprised Artie.

"…is this a joke or..."

"No it's called a blowjob, followed by me riding you like your dick was a bicycle, you OK with this?"

Puck was prepared for the no; he was ready to be told to get the hell out and have to pay off Brett for the much needed dick.

"Just let me put on the brakes before you tug these bad boys off" Artie grinned and reached down to pull on the red tab, his chair wasn't moving anywhere anytime soon.

Puck grinned brightly and returned to those jeans, luckily they were loose enough that he could easily pull them off and he gasped as he saw Artie's inhumanly long cock just sticking out casually "Jesus Abrams, that prick is… are you sure that's not an arm?"

"What can I say… what I lack in walking ability I make up for in my pants… why the hell do ya think Britney was all over this" he motioned to his body casually, the never-ending flow of confidence coming off him in waves. Puck grinned devilishly as possible "And here I thought it was because she liked easy parking" And before Artie could laugh, Puck had leaned forward and taken over half of that thick into his mouth and both men let out a long deep moan of pleasure.

Puck's mouth slowly pulled up and down that hot thick rod, his length was incredible and the way it felt inside his mouth. He knew he didn't have much time but he just wanted to be able to memorise how it felt because he doubted that he was ever going to find a cock this big on someone who looked like Artie… who right now was moaning like he was getting his body sucked out through his cock.

"Oh god damn it dude that mouth it like some kind of magic BJ giving wizard shit… oh dayum bro SHOW me how dat mouth work" Artie was in full white-gangsta mode now and the tone turned Puck on something fierce.

Every second his lips moving on that cock burned Puck through to his core, it felt good to pleasure another man, make him feel good… maybe Puck had found his niche, his thing. His thing seemed to be being a rampant cock slut.

Artie gripped the man's Mohawk and pulled him from the quadriplegics throbbing thick length and he looked into Puck's eyes "Get… on… my… dick… slut"

Puck'd never been talked to like that. Sure he was used to begging and pleading and occasional bribery to get his dick in someone or to let someone get their dick in him, but he'd never before been ordered too like a common tramp. He liked it though, there was some real power struggles going on and he nodded a little bit as he slowly stood up and pulled off his apple bottom jeans to reveal his thick muscular bubble butt.

The perky cheeks were happily shaken in front of Artie who took so much pleasure in reaching out to spank them firmly, watching them jiggle a little. He pulled them apart and leaned in, giving Puck a courtesy lick to wet his hole before Puck just stopped giving a fuck and sat his thick ass down on Artie's jumbo cock.

It slipped in with ease like that hole was meant to take him and Artie happily reached around to run his fingertips over the muscles that littered his stomach and enjoyed how they contracted with every motion of Puck's muscular body against his own. This was better than Brittany, this was better than his left hand, this was better than anything he'd ever used to bring pleasure to himself and he loved it, but he wouldn't ever be able to love fucking Puck as much as Puck was loving being fucked.

Puck's entire body was shaking with pleasure and his cock was rock hard, the tip a passionate purple as he rode Artie like he was a bucking bronco. He knew ahead of time he'd have to do all the hard work, and feeling that thick prick against his prostate was worth all of it. He grunted and growled out as he kept pushing back against the small but buff body of his bro happily, his head leaned back against Artie's surprisingly strong shoulder and he let out a guttural grunt as he pushed down hard and felt his cock throbbing "Oh god do that again!" Artie begged, and Puck obliged. He repeated the motion again and again, slowly coming up before slamming down getting both men to make sounds that neither one had made in their lives. Grunts of pleasure unparalleled by any other filled the room and Puck knew he was going to blow… he also knew from the feeling in his ass that Artie was going to beat him to that line.

Sure enough it only took a couple more bounces on his thick teen prick before Artie was gripping firmly as he could onto Puck's muscles, trying to pull himself up and he came hard inside that ass, his load blasting into that hole and filling Puck to the brim. That feeling pushed Puck over the edge as cum seeped down his length and dripped onto the seat below them.

"Dude you're going to stain my seat" Artie teased as he saw the drips of cum on his chair.

"Abrams, I let you bust a nut in my dude pussy, I think you can handle having to wipe down your seat after a fuck like that"

"You got a point… though you know I'm not gonna let you clean that out right?"

The wicked grin on Puck's face was bright and cheerful "What makes you think I want to clean it out? I'm gonna spend all day walking about with a hot load in my ass… might actually make math class interesting" Puck stood up, his ass firmly clenched to hold as much of Artie's cum in him. Puck happily pulled on his jeans, zipping up before going to help Artie who was still very happy, and very exhausted. He didn't even have the energy to react when Puck licked his cock clean before putting it back in his pants, he was that spent.

"Thanks for that dude. Gotta jet, have class and all that crap" With that Puck spun about and strode out, feeling revitalized and renewed, leaving a very stunned happy Artie sitting in the class room trying to arrange his bag on his lap so his package was a little less noticeable.


	3. Brother From Another Mother

**Title:** This Boy Is A Bottom (3/?)

**Pairing:** Puck/Every Guy in Glee I can think of… this chapter Puck/Jake

**Rating:** NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

**Notes:** Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Also to add to the fun, leave in the comments the name of the person you want to fuck Puck next (Please not Artie, Jake or Finn since I want each chapter to be a different guy so have fun, I'll pick one soon)

Chapter 3: Brother from another Mother

* * *

Walking into his little house in the suburbs, Puck was stunned to notice that he didn't hear the sound of his little sister screaming her head off. Normally she would run to the door like a mental patient with a voice so high and piercing that it'd break glass and she'd be running and screaming at Puck to give him some form of affectionate hug but this time she was nowhere to be seen and neither was his mother. Instead he was greeted by his sullen half-brother sitting on the couch as casual as casual could be and Puck walked over, leaning over the back. He had no plans at all to sit down since he still felt Artie's cum in his hole and he wasn't going to have an unexplainable stain on his mother's couch, and not in front of his step brother who himself was definitely asshole-twitchingly hot.

"What the heck're you doing here Jake?"

"Bonding… something that both your mom and my mom insist we do since we both were blessed with the same deadbeat dad. Apparently someone showed them an episode of Oprah and their emotional cycles synced up and now we have to spend time together"

"You know if that wasn't the damn truth I'd be kicking your ass for talking like that about my mom"

"Well luckily it is the damn truth. So let's bond, let's do something brotherly… and banging bitches is out, I checked"

"Damn cos I'm good with banging" _'And being banged'_ Puck thought, a thought that brought a little smile to his face. He had to admit his half-brother had inherited the Puckerman looks, he had the kind off body that Puck had had at his age._ 'No, no fucking your brother… no being repeatedly ass fucked by your brother'_

"Well how's throwing around the ball? Get outside, run about… like we probably would've if we'd known each other even existed when we were kids" Jake suggested, totally not looking for an excuse to get Puck sweaty.

See Jake hadn't really been ordered to have time with Puck, he'd asked for it. He'd spotted Puck walking funny and knew that the man had gotten something. He'd been on the hunt all day and after seeing the cripple kid wheeling around grinning like a Cheshire cat he'd gotten all he needed to know to work out that his half-brother not only took it up the ass, but clearly he'd take it from anywhere including a kid without the ability to move his legs.

"Sure tossing the pigskin about sounds fun. I'll go get it, you meet me out the back" Puck ran up to his room as fast as he could and knew that if he wanted to get some brother loving he had to bring it so he changed. He put on shorts that came up to just underneath his ass, ones he used to always wear when he was doing track for gym class. He also slipped into a singlet that showed off his mighty pythons and clung to his tight rock hard abs before he grabbed the football and headed down and out to the backyard to see a sight that almost made him cum.

There standing in the middle of their backyard was Jake, his jeans riding low to show the top of his pubes. That alone would've been enough if the fucking bastard hadn't also taken off his shirt to show his firm chest muscles that rivalled Puck's for hotness. Puck just stared blankly, his half-brother had just gone from fuckable, to 'I need him to plough me like a wheat field' hot.

"So clearly we're doing Shirts and Skins" Jake grinned cockily as fuck as he stood there, hand on his hip almost pointing to his junk. It's like he was posing for Playgirl, except Puck was sure he could talk him into showing more than a little skin. He was going to get that cock, and judging by how Jake was dressed that wasn't going to be too hard.

The ball flew from Puck's hand and slammed into Jake's chest and the game was on. Both men were playing for one thing… to turn the other one on to the point that they begged for it. Jake started running about, Puck chasing after him and when the ball was returned, he caught it and spun about to chuck it back. They ran around that yard for a long time, sweat pearling over their tanned bodies and going between pectoral muscles and down the rippled abs that were heaving with panting breaths from the two men as the sun went down casting a brilliant orange glow over their glistening muscles.

Jake was the first to stop, dropping the ball and stretching his back, the leaning back motion showing Puck the base of Jake's cock. He was stunned; it looked so hot and so damn suckable that Puck had to quickly wipe away some drool from his lip. "Well Puck gotta admit, that was fun… now I'm gonna hit the shower" and with that Jake strolled inside.

Puck stood out in the dimming light and had to think. For the last little while he'd been feeling so turned on he was stunned his prick hadn't flopped out his shorts. He knew he needed this, he needed to have Jake inside him and there was nothing that would stop him.

He heard inside, hearing the sounds of the water from the shower and casually stripped on his way, his shorts and singlet in piles outside the bathroom. He stood there, naked, sweaty and rock hard and took a second before walking in on a sight that made him leak.

Standing there in the shower was Jake, his hands running over his wet glistening body making his abs shine, the water slid sensually over his ass and poured over his thick cock, down the shaft and tip making it look succulent as possible.

"You got two choices bro… get in here and suck it, or I come out there and fuck your mouth"

Puck didn't waste a minute, he walked in and he happily stood in front of his slightly shorter dark skinned brother and kissed his succulent lips softly while his hand reached down to stroke Jake's cock slowly, feeling it's warmth against his palm and he let out a low moan "Shit Puck… you really do need a cock don't you? You'll fucking take it from anyone… even your kid brother" Jake whispered harshly to his elder brother, his hand reaching down to grope his thick perky cheeks.

"Need it so bad Jake… you got no idea how bad I need it" Puck wasn't normally a beggar but he knew he couldn't be a chooser, so he'd be a beggar.

"Clearly you need a good one if you're going to take it from a cripple… you still got his nut in your hole?" Puck nodded slowly, letting out a moan as he felt Jake's finger gently pushing into his ass and moving around, like he was trying to spread the last bit of jizz around Puck's tight little fuckhole.

"Oh god bro I need it bad… need someone who can fuck me like a pro… no one fucks like a Puckerman" with a rough growl Puck was spun around and pushed hard against the wall "You're fucking right no one fucks like us… though didn't know there was a Puckerman who was a little bottom cum slut"

Firmly Jake slapped his brother's ass, it jiggled a little and he watched as a little bit of the cum that'd been shot up Puck's manpussy earlier that day seeped down his leg as slowly as possible "Oh god yes baby bro… god I need it… need a real man fucking my slutty little cunt" he grunted out needily as possible and pushed back, getting another spanking for his trouble.

The water blasted against Puck's back and ran a river down his muscled ass, along his thighs and making it look enticing as could be. He needed that thick cock pushing inside him, making him feel something incredible. He growled out as he kept pushing back again and again, met with a hard spank "Damn this slut likes getting butt hurt" Jake leaned in and sucked on Puck's ear "I'm gonna make it hurt so good Puck… no, not puck… whore… that's your new name… say it" he grunted as he slammed a finger into Puck's hole, getting a long deep growl out of the mohawked hunk.

"Wh-hore" he whimpered as he pushed back against the man he needed.

"Say it like you mean it"

"Whore"

"Now who's whore?"

"Yours Jake… your whore"

"Good boy… now beg me for the right to have my cock in you"

Jake absolutely loved this; the power that was building inside him from controlling the bigger man was incredible. He reached up and pulled on Puck's Mohawk firmly as possible "BEG!"

"PLEASE JAKE FUCK YOUR WHORE'S SLUTTY LITTLE CUNT!"

Puck's screaming only got louder as Jake pushed the thick length of his curved cock into that hole, feeling it gripping Jake's prick firmly while the hot hunk of a man reached around to harshly grip Puck's throbbing cock "If you want me to fuck you whore then you better know one thing… you cum, when I say so"

Every second after that was filled with the sounds of Jake's muscular thighs slamming against Puck's perky bubble but. Every inch of his thick monster cock stretching open Puck's still dripping ass. The cum from his earlier fuck was the only lube that he was getting and he liked it, it felt as hot and wicked and sexy as could be. He let out a long needy growl of pleasure that filled every inch of his body as he pushed back against Jake's mammoth cock.

"Fuck such a good whore… fucking hell my brother is such a tight little slut" Jake pushed firmly as possible against Puck's ass and firmly forced his brother against the wall, holding his hands up against the hard tile as he hammered that hole hard as he could, hearing his slut of a half-brother screaming in pleasure.

"FUCK YEAH POUND IT! SLAM YOUR WHORE'S SLUT HOLE!" Puck roared as his cock throbbed with the need to cum, his back arching back hard as he was pounded again and again, his body shaking, his hole gripping that length until he couldn't stand anymore and he came hard against the wall of the shower, blasting it along the side of the shower and going down to the drain. Jake thrust in hard "Did I fucking say you could cum slut?"

"I'm sorry Jake… I didn't mean too"

"Well you did you little slut and now you have to take your medicine so get on your knees"

Puck returned to his knees and wasn't even able to get his breath before his half-brother's long thick cock was being forced into his mouth, pushing against the back of his throat with every firm stroke. Jake gripped the man's Mohawk and held him in place as he fucked his mouth "You're going to swallow every fucking drop slut… down it" he thrust in hard, balls slapping against Puck's chin with every single thrust until finally it was clear that Puck'd had more than enough and her hoovered that prick, getting Jake to moan low and blast a load down his brothers throat. He watched as Puck tried to swallow it down and he pulled out, slapping his cock against Puck's cheeks.

"Way better bonding activity than football" Puck panted as he rose to kiss Jake, the water cleaning them off as the sun set outside, ending an absolutely fantastic day.


	4. This Boy is a Bottom – Christmas Special

**Title:** This Boy Is A Bottom (4/?)

**Pairing:** Puck/Every Guy in Glee I can think of… this chapter Puck/Special Surprise Guest

**Rating:** NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

**Notes:** Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Also to add to the fun, leave in the comments the name of the person you want to fuck Puck next (Please not Artie, Jake or Finn since I want each chapter to be a different guy so have fun, I'll pick one soon)

Chapter 4: This Boy is a Bottom – Christmas Special

* * *

Christmas time was easily the weirdest time of year for Puck. Every year he had to deal with his mom going full on Hanukah love while his friends got to enjoy bikes and Xboxes and things of that nature. It wasn't the most fun time of year so this time he was doing something different. He had talked his mom into letting him take the car and he was going on a road trip, driving across the country and planning on spending Christmas in Vegas and having a fun time during the holidays.

After several hours of his mom packing sandwiches with him and promising to call her if he needed her, Puck finally got the keys to the car and he was off. He happily drove past house after house done up in lights, some more extreme than others. He dashed Dancers and Prancers, honked at Vixens and just enjoyed the solitude of the road. He drove along the highway listening to his Jewish Christmas CD. Christmas in Fallujah, Getting Ready for Christmas Day, Kiss's version of White Christmas. He had them all and he was singing along to every single one.

As the nights passed into day he kept pulling over to take a nap every now and then before continuing on the way. Once he got out of the city limits and started through the desert, the sight of the rocks started as fascinating, then got repetitive, then got annoying. Just as Puck was considering going off road to ram his car into a rock formation just so he could get it out of his eye line when he saw something interesting. A man standing by the side of the road with his thumb sticking out and a Santa suit on. Puck's eyebrow went up "What in the hell?" he said as he got closer and it became clear that this guy wasn't the fat jolly kind of Santa he was used too.

When he was even closer he realised that this guy was not only Santa, he was shirtless underneath the open red jacket and he was packing. Those abs could literally be seen from a mile away and Puck salivated a little "Oh fuck Cringle needs to get down my chimney" he muttered as he tried to think. He could drive past the shirtless hunky Santa and be safe, or he could pick him up and be sane.

Puck parked perfectly in front of the hunky man and rolled down his window "Hey Claus, need a ride?" he grinned wickedly, the lock on the door popping up before it opened and Shirtless Santa slipped into the seat "Thanks, it was starting to get hot out there"

'_It's hot in here'_ "Well the coat can't be helping" Puck chuckled a little and started again, constantly looking over to see that this guy seemed to have an 8 pack… either that or his nuts were riding high.

"Oh it's not… hell do you mind if I take it-"

"Not at all, get that bad boy off"

Puck's subtlety was out in the desert and he wasn't going to go get it. Santa grinned and pulled his jacket off, throwing it into the back of the car leaving him with a pair of suspenders that were just barely covering his quarter sized nipples just barely. At least Puck assumed they were quarter sized; he made a mental note that when he bounced a quarter off those abs he was going to see if it matched the tits.

"Thanks for the lift man, I'm Cody though… if you want to call me Cringle, I'm OK with that"

"Well I'm Puck and really, I have no problems calling you cringle, just don't call me Rudolf or Frosty or something like that"

"Oh I won't call you that… might call you slut though"

The squeal of brakes slammed on as Puck turned his head, was his love of cock that obvious? Was he still drooling? Oh god he was, he felt a little of it on the edge of his lip and he was reaching up to wipe it, but Cody beat him too it by reaching his hand over and gently as possible he ran his thumb over those perfect lips and collecting the little bits of saliva on Puck's lip.

"I'm not a-"

"Oh please, you've been gagging for my Candy Cane since I sat down. Don't worry though, I have an idea… just do what I say"

The feeling in Puck's pants was simple… tightness. His cock was thick and hard against his thigh as this Santa Claus sent from Satan reached over and rubbed his thigh gently.

"Just keep driving till we get to the next little B & B on this one cactus road… then you and me are having us some quality time"

The drive was longer than any drive that Puck had ever been on. Not only was the sun beating down on them, he was more turned on than ever and he was unable to act on his wanton lust because he was driving.

It took a solid hour before Puck found a B & B; a truck was already parked outside so it clearly took people in off the road without a booking. Puck leapt out and he ran to the admin building, demanding a key for a room and a 'Do Not Motherfucking Disturb' sign before coming out, he saw Santa sitting on the front of his car, leaning back like he was in some kind of playboy pinup poster.

"Got the room?"

"Even if I didn't you'd be sticking it in me in the parking lot. Come on Cringle" Puck grabbed the man's hand and dragged him eagerly along the parking lot to the dingy little room. It wasn't the most incredible hotel, the bed looked like it hadn't had the mattress changed in 12 years and he was sure those curtains were see through but he didn't care, there was a hot guy with a flawless body wanting him and he was going to have him.

Firmly Puck kissed those lips and pulled Santa by his suspenders and moaned as the man was soon lying on top of him on the bed "You don't mind if I keep calling you Santa right?"

"Don't care what you call me as long as I get in that ass" Santa/Cody moaned as he reached down to pull at Puck's pants and pulling them down without a care, exposing that muscle man ass to the air and leaned in hard, sticking his peppermint flavoured tongue deep into that ass and curled it like an expert, which he was, and getting a scream of pleasure out of Puck who was trembling already. He hadn't even gotten that cock in him yet but he was already at the height of pleasure.

Casually as he could, Santa reached to his red woollen pants and pulled open the little fly and reaching into his boxers and pulling out his cock. He pulled back "Look at it whore" he barked, Puck turning instantly to see the thick 8 incher that was peeking out of the Santa pants looking red and eager "You like the look of that prick boy?"

"Yes Santa"

"Good boy… now if you want me to keep eating out that cunt you got, come suck Santa's cane"

Puck flipped around happily, laying on his stomach on the bed with his ass up high and begging for attention as he leaned in and opened his mouth wide to take in that big thick cock, his hand on the base as he moved down the shaft.

With every inch of his cock that vanished into those slutty lips, Cody moaned lower and lower and after a moment he couldn't resist but go "Ho Ho Ho… Ho knows how to suck Santa off!" his voice was low and full of raw lust that filled the room as he let Puck suck his cock eagerly as he possibly could.

Minutes ticked by with Puck gulping down that length eagerly as he could, looking up over those perfect abs that were better than any he'd seen… OK maybe not Mike and Sam's but it was close, they were chiselled and his hands reached up to trail over them as he sucked off that length with everything he had. He felt it pressing against the back of his throat, Cody's muscular hips pushing back and forth to get it to hit the back of his throat.

The Sexy Santa felt his cock getting slicker and slicker with Puck's hot mouth's actions. He looked down and he moaned out happily as he licked his lips as slowly as possible and he pulled back "Good slut… you're going to get something special"

With a flourish of motions Cody grabbed Puck and tossed him up so the man was facing the head of the bed, with a few little motions he made Puck grip the headboard and he got right behind him.

"Santa…"

"…Santa's going to cum down your chimney slut"

In one hard fast motion Cody slammed his cock balls deep inside that hot tight little ass and Puck couldn't make a sound, and lord knows he wanted too but that cock fit inside his ass so perfectly that it took his breath away.

There wasn't time to react, Cody was slamming that hole hard and fast, pounding the power bottom with pure passion and he spanked that ass. He put everything into it, he was determined to bring Puck pleasure that the teen hadn't experienced before.

That certainly described how Puck was feeling right now. He hadn't felt pleasure like this before, Cody was owning his ass and every time he thrust in all the way Puck felt that fabric brushing against his tight little ass and he made strangled sounds of pleasure, pushing back to get as much in him as he possibly could.

Every single thrust cause the head of the bed to slam against the wall, a dent forming in the cheap paintjob on the wall "FUCK SANTA BLAST MY CUNT WITH THAT FUCKING CUM!" he screamed, finally finding his voice, croaky though it was. Cody did exactly as promised, he thrust in hard and he came deep inside that tight little ass hard as he could and the pleasure that Puck felt as his orgasm hit him made the man black out.

When Puck regained consciousness he slowly rolled onto his back, letting out a sigh and reaching for what he thought was Cody, but turned out to just be Puck's clothing. He raised his eyebrow and then he heard a car starting. Getting up, Puck walked to the window and looked out and saw Sexy Santa driving his car. Puck pulled the door open and ran out butt naked "FUCKING SANTA CLAUS! BRING BACK MY FUCKING CAR!" he screamed, running to the road with his cock flapping about in the breeze to see his car going off into the distance.

"Fuck… now how'm I going to get home" he muttered, before he looked about and saw the truck driver that'd parked outside the rooms approaching his truck. Puck walked over to him "Dude… if you give me a ride, I'll give you a ride you'll never forget"

Puck was definitely going to have a very fucking merry Christmas.


	5. Horizontal Dancing

**Title**: This Boy Is A Bottom (5/?)

**Pairing**: Puck/Every Guy in Glee I can think of… this chapter Puck/Mike

**Rating**: NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

**Notes**: Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Also to add to the fun, leave in the comments the name of the person you want to fuck Puck next (Please not Artie, Jake, Finn, Mike or Sexy Santa since I want each chapter to be a different guy so have fun, I'll pick one soon)

Sorry about the delay in chapters, hectic new years. Hopefully the next one might be faster but I have noidea.

Final note, please stop leaving comments that say "Anyone but (Insert character here)". I'm sorry but this story will include every single glee character; that includes the one you don't like. I always announce who that one is in the pairing up top, you can skip that chapter. I don't want to read "Anyone but Kurt" when I see a comment. If you don't like a character, I give enough warning so you can skip them.

**Chapter 5**: Horizontal Dancing

* * *

Getting home from the hotel was turning out to be harder than Puck thought. He couldn't really bring himself to call home and tell his mother that the car'd been stolen by a guy with a big cock and a Santa Suit that'd fucked him unconscious. No that wasn't going to happen on his watch. He knew he needed to get home though and he needed to talk to someone who wouldn't ask questions that he wasn't in any state to answer… or at least, someone who he knew wouldn't make him feel humiliated.

Going to the front office, he made a call to Mike Chang, who met his request to drive to the middle of buttfuck nowhere with a scream of "The fuck dude?" followed by a resigned agreement, but he'd expect something in return later. With the phone hung up Puck walked back to the room and lay on the bed, still naked but at least a little calmer. He knew he had a long wait so he took advantage of having a hotel room to himself.

He showered under the warm spray, letting the water run over his slightly sore ass taking a little of Santa's cum with it. Happily Puck turned about and bent over, pushing out the load that had filled his hole and watched as it went down "Fuck you Claus, steal my car… your cum isn't staying in my ass" he sneered as the load slipped down his leg onto the porcelain tub below.

Once he was clean and fresh as a daisy he walked out to the bedroom and opened the little mini-fridge and pulled out one of the beers figuring that if he was going to be charged for an extra night, he'd take the hit of a beer that he figured he'd earned. He got onto the bed and sipped his drink, turning the TV on just in time to catch the start of a Buffy marathon. Figuring he had a few hours to kill, he smiled as he looked to the screen and just enjoyed the show, touching himself occasionally to Xander or Spike whenever they popped up.

He was just finished one of those grand wank sessions over the British vampire when there was a knock on his door, the voice of his Asian bro yelling through "Puck, your rides here"

Getting up from the bed, Puck walked over to the door and pulled it open casually as possible seeing Mike who looked tired, and clearly overheated since his shirt had ended up tucked into the back of his pants as he'd driven. Puck looked over his friend's hot body and grinned a little bit. "Yeah it is" Puck smirked as he reached out and grabbed Mike's belt and pulling the man into the room and kissing him as firmly as possible.

Mike was a little stunned, he'd come there intending to give his bro a lift home but instead he'd been met by his naked hunk of a friend who now had his tongue halfway down Mike's throat. He stood bolt upright and his arms stiffened as Puck checked his teeth with that talented tongue.

When Puck pulled back slowly, he gave his friend a little grin "You said I owed you for coming to give me a lift right... I know how I can pay you back" casually as he could Puck slipped down onto his knees in front of a slightly stunned Mike.

"Dude I'm-"

"Straight? Yeah, I've heard that before… doesn't mean you don't need a blowjob and a fuck" Puck growled out before pulling down Mike's zipper. The tall dancer thought for a moment, he'd broken up with Tina and hadn't gotten any in a while and he was an eager and needy cockslut that just happened to be one of his best friends. Casually the man grinned and looked down to Puck, his hand reaching down and running through that Mohawk getting Puck to look up.

"You better make it good Puck… you got a bit of a debt to pay off"

Grinning cockily Puck pulled down those pants and gasped, Mike definitely defied the stereotype. Puck hadn't seen a cock that big in a while, it was pushing Artie's cock out of the top spot by a hair. He licked his lips a little and stared at the thickening length before him. He moaned out happily as possible and leaned in, opening his mouth wide to take Mike into his mouth as far as he could go.

Normally silent, Mike let out a long deep groan of pleasure that filled the tiny little hotel room; it would've made the windows shake if they weren't made of plastic and drilled into place. Mike's hands firmly gripped onto Puck's Mohawk and rocked his hips back and forth; his cock throbbed in that hot flawlessly formed mouth that sucked him like a pro. He panted out again and again, looking down to the eager cockslut of a friend downing his cock like there was no tomorrow.

Puck felt the need to please rising inside him. He had to earn his trip home and he knew Mike was probably used to Tiny Tina who was so small that her hand jobs were 2 handed so he had to make Mike think he was better, he had too. He downed that thick rod to the root and slicked it up, soaking it with his mouth until it shone in the faint light of the motel room lamps until finally he'd had enough, and he knew he needed more.

"Fuck me dude" he begged to Mike, who raised an eyebrow.

"Dude are you-"

"Mike, I'm here because I let Santa fuck me up the ass… you think I can't handle you? If I can handle Santa's South Pole, I can handle you… now are you going to pound my hole or are you going to be a fuck-tease?"

Mike took that as a challenge, as evidenced by him grabbing Puck's arm and throwing the slut on the bed with a grunt. As Puck grinned proudly that he'd managed to rile Mike up enough to get the stallion to pound his needy little cumhole, he didn't even think of it as his ass anymore. Ever since Finn'd broken him in, his ass had become a place for hunks to drop off a load and it looked like Mike was about to join his list of growing conquests.

Happily Puck screamed "OH FUCK YEAH!" the second Mike slammed every inch of his cock into the well-used hole. It hurt just the right amount and it made him shake with pleasure with every single slam of that cock deep in his hole. Mike's heavy hanging balls slapped against Puck's firm cheeks as he pounded him, the sound loud and accompanied by grunts from both men who clearly were more turned on with every passing second.

"Yeah Puck… you fucking slut take that cock… fucking hell you're a fucking cockhound aren't you?" Mike growled out, slapping that ass as he pounded that asshole for all he was worth.

"Oh fuck yeah, fucking need cock… your cock Mike, right now your cock's making me feel… fuck MORE!" words seemed to not work anymore for Puck who degraded to screaming "FUCK" and "MORE" with every other thrust, needing that cock like it was pumping him full of air.

It sure pumped him full of something. They fucked like there was no tomorrow, right into tomorrow and when the clock struck 12 exactly Mike gripped Puck's hips hard as he could and came a geyser inside that little fuckhole. He fell atop Puck and panted out.

"Dude, aren't you going to make me cum?" Puck asked casually, getting a chuckle from Mike.

"Just jerk off… you and I know you just need the cum in your hole man"

Puck hated how right Mike was. It took him exactly 3 seconds of touching himself before he came, and by the time he was done Mike'd already pulled out of him and was going to the shower to clean off. Puck, never one for subtlety, followed Mike into the shower and slipped in beside him. Casually as the water soaked their skins the men kissed, arms around each other just trailing over their bodies.

"Dude, you realise that can't happen again right?"

"Chang… if I want it again, you know you'll give it to me… let's be honest here" Puck chuckled a little, getting one in return out of Mike.

"You got a point… fine, but that ass better be tight"

Puck had to admit, the way Mike treated him was sexy. Sure he knew a lot of it was simply because the man had driven about a dozen hours to come pick him up, but there was something about the way that Mike degraded him that turned Puck on… something Mike saw and happily took advantage off in that shower where he fucked Puck hard against the wall while water ran between them.

After that they packed up and drove home, but every few hours when they pulled over Puck kept being pushed against the wall of a bathroom stall with Mike's hard prick buried in his cunt, and that was when Puck realised that there was something he craved more than cum… someone to treat him like a cockslut.


	6. Sexlexia

Title: This Boy Is A Bottom (6/?)

Pairing: Puck/Every Guy in Glee I can think of… this chapter Puck/Mike

Rating: NC-17, for ALL OF THE ASS FUCKING

Notes: Obviously AU and written for Glee_Kink_Meme fill "Despite being known as a sex shark, in reality Puck is a hungry cockslut. So he finally indulges his desires and starts asking (nay begging) for every hot guy to fuck him, which include his fellows from Glee Club, the jocks, the nerds (the hot ones of course!) and even teachers to fuck him."

Also to add to the fun, leave in the comments the name of the person you want to fuck Puck next (Please not Any that I've already done (The list is getting too long to keep repeating) since I want each chapter to be a different guy so have fun, I'll pick one soon)

Also yay, this story has a cover... it's lame but I hope you all like

Chapter 6: Sexlexia

* * *

Finally back in Lima, Puck vowed not to make another trip across the country for a while. Even though his trip home with Mike had been memorable (Thanks in part to their regular pit stops in public bathrooms to exchange blowjobs) he figured that he was better off staying in Lima for a while until he had enough to book a plane ticket so he wouldn't have to go through another car being stolen.

Once he finally got home and unwound from his long trip, a process that involved a 4 hour nap and douching the cum out of his ass, he woke up to find a text on his phone from a number he didn't recognise, but he still liked it.

'Mike told mi u hav the tghitest azz in skool. Meet mi at Gradier Peak at 8'

It took a few goes for Puck to even understand the message, he wondered for a moment if Finn had butt dialled him somehow but he figured if there was someone who was hot enough that Mike'd forwarded on info about Puck's tight ass to him that Puck needed to meet this guy.

"Deal, see you there" he sent back before running up to his closet to get changed.

He dressed in tight jeans and a muscle shirt and at half past 7 he headed for the park, hands in his pockets as he walked. Once he got there he hid behind a tree, not wanting the guy to notice him until he was ready so he grabbed his phone.

"You here yet?"

He waited, hoping this mystery hunk was there when he felt his phone vibrating

"Yos"

He turned and looked around the tree and was stunned seeing that new kid, Ryder, standing in the middle of the field. Puck took the sight in with a little confusion, the guy had always seemed smart even if his spelling was crap and that body was kind of incredible, he didn't know if he should stare at the arm muscles or the bubble butt of even those abs. He was stunned, turned on, and eager to have fun.

He stepped out of the shadows and towards Ryder casually "Hey man how's it-" was all Puck got out before lips were on his and Ryder's firm large hands were harshly gripping his bulky ass that was in desperate need for some cock. Clearly Ryder was eager for that hole and Puck was eager to allow him that.

Puck pulled back and grinned "Guessing you don't want to do any small talk crap"

"Unless 'small talk' is a new term for 'sucking me off' then no, I don't want any small talk" Ryder quipped as he grinned to the hunk before him, who right now was just stunned that someone who seemed so sweet and innocent turned out to be a big old horn dog… then he remembered Ryder was a guy so it made sense.

Without bothering to waste any more time, Puck grabbed onto the hem of Ryder's all-too-tight tank top and pulled it off the man, throwing it aside before getting down to the man's nipples and sucked on the left one eagerly, getting a loud moan from Ryder whose hands were running through that flawless Mohawk that looked so sexy 'I'm so going to nut in that' Ryder thought as he felt his nips being sucked till they budded up, firm and prominently on his chest.

Puck slowly moved down, kissing over those hard firm abs that seemed to always try and get out from under any shirt Ryder dared to put on. He trailed down over each muscle until he got to the belt that he was frantically trying to undo.

"Whoa Whoa Puck" Ryder blurted out, reaching down to grab the man's hands "You sure you want to do this in public?"

"Dude with a bod like yours, you could fuck me in front of the school while I wear a frilly pink tutu and I'd be in on that"

"Maybe next time" Ryder teased before he let go of Puck's large hands that flew down and almost ripped his zipper apart to reveal a pair of dark red underpants. Puck looked up to Ryder with a questioning look "What's the problem Puck? Red not your color?"

"Underpants aren't my color. Dude basic rule of coming to fuck a slut… lose the underpants" and in one motion, Puck actually tore through the underpants and threw the tattered shreds of them aside before he dove and took every inch of Ryder's thick cock into his mouth before the boy could protest about his tattered item of clothing.

"Oh FUCK" Ryder roared as his length was taken by Puck. He knew that his cock wasn't the longest, only a solid 6er, but he knew without a doubt that it was the thickest.

The stretching of the sides of Puck's mouth confirmed it; he'd sucked more than his fair share of cock lately and Ryder's was the first one that genuinely worried him. 'Holy shit this dude is going to split my hole in half… AWESOME!' Puck thought while he devoured every inch with raw passion that soaked through every pore of his body.

Looking up over that hot muscled body, Puck moaned around the base of that cock. He got it wet as he could, wanting it slick for his hole. As he downed the dick that suck out from his hunky friend's open jeans, his hand reached into the back of his tight Levi's and started fingering his tight little ass fast as he could, getting his hole 3 fingers wide in a matter of moments which was good because he could feel that thick cock throbbing and there was no way Puck was going to lose a load.

Pulling off fast, Puck rolled over and stuck his ass up, his jeans down just below his cheeks "GET IT IN-" and he didn't even get the word 'ME' out before he felt Ryder's body against his and the thick head of that cock pushing against his hole.

"OW! FUCK CAREFUL RY!" Puck screamed in genuine pain as the head of Ryder's cock almost snapped his hole in half. This wasn't going to work, not from this angle… that's what Puck thought before he felt 3 fingers in his ass. He turned his head to look right to Ryder and saw the man learning fast, his cock hanging out ready to go back in once Puck was ready.

One more finger went in Puck's ass and the experienced bottom slut moaned out low, his head falling against the grass that was soaked in the night-time dew as he felt his hole being stretched by those talented fingers.

5 fingers stretching him was insane "Dude are you going to fuck me or fist me?" he grunted out while Ryder just ignored him and kept going, Puck could hear him muttering something under his breath as he kept stretching that hole and then, once again, he tried with that cock.

This time it got in, it still stretched Puck's hole but this time it felt good. He gripped the ground firmly, tearing some of the grass up as each inch pushed inside his cunt. It felt incredible, what Ryder lacked in length he more than made up for in girth. Every thrust made Puck felt like a virgin again, that old feeling of having his ass stretched to a new limit was one he'd missed. Happily Puck pushed back against it, his own cock contained by the tight jeans that were still covering his crotch.

"Oh fuck Puck… your ass is so tight… damn tight" Ryder grunted between his little mutters, none of them mattering to Puck who was in heaven right now. He bit his bottom lip hard as he was fucked, his cock throbbing in his jeans with every thrust, his climax approaching faster and faster making him feel pleasure building from deep inside his gut.

"Ry… Ryder I'm… fuck dude I'm gonna nut" Puck growled, before he felt Ryder's hand slip under the fabric of his jeans and almost choked the base of his cock.

"You don't nut till I say"

Hearing Ryder getting bossy with him turned Puck on even more, what the hell was it about guys treating him like a slut that turned him on?... oh right, the slut part.

Suddenly the thrusting got harder, the sound of their bodies slapping together filled Puck's ears and he was whimpering out in pleasure, he pushed back against it with every motion and he just let Ryder own his hole.

Ryder, for his part, was doing exactly what Mike'd told him. As he kept slamming he whispered "3,2,1" between every thrust, before it got down to "2, 1" and eventually it was just "Thrust, thrust, thrust", remembering that Mike'd told him to keep a steady rhythm going to get Puck off. He also recalled Mike telling him about how much more into it Puck got when he was called a slut… so Ryder decided to test it.

"God you're such a slut for my cock aren't you?"

Like a light bulb going off, Puck just screamed "OH HELL YES!" and his cock throbbed harder in Ryder's hand, it was turning into such a turn on for him to be called that and it showed in the red forming on his cheeks.

"Damn such a good slutty bottom. Fuck I bet every guy in Glee club's pounded this ass"

'Not yet' Puck thought, but he no longer had the ability to make words. Only sounds.

It took a good long time of Ryder pounding him before Puck felt that hotness throbbing again and then "FUCK!" coming from Ryder's mouth while a thick load blasted deep inside his hole. The strong hand let go of his cock and instantly Puck came in his jeans, soaking them with spunk while the mohawked man fell forward a little and lay on the bed, panting for air.

Ryder pulled out of that ass, getting up casually "Damn man that was hot. Text me sometime, we can try that assembly idea you had" the man said as he put his cock back in his jeans and casually walked away, picking up his tattered under things before getting out of sight and leaving the well fucked Puck laying on the floor.

'Hmm, is this what those Cheerio's felt like after I dumped and ran? why the hell did they complain?" he thought as he lay there, just wanting to feel that jizz soaking into his body for as long as he could. Lying on the ground he wondered how many men Mike'd told about his need for cock, cum and corn holing…. Little did Puck know, Mike'd told every single guy he knew.


End file.
